Pocky
by pellyeve93
Summary: Flandre finds some Pocky and Koishi shows her how to play the Pocky game. Things get interesting after a tiny little accident occurs. Koifura oneshot.


"I won!" Flandre exclaimed happily, clapping her hands, "I won, I won, I won!"

Koishi smiled at her, but then giggled softly. "That's only because I let you win, silly," she said teasingly as she began to put away the pieces on the chess board.

"Hey, that's really mean!"

"You know I'm just teasing you, Flan." Koishi reached over the now empty chess board and patted Flandre's head. "I'm sure you'll be able to beat me at chess every time we play soon enough. But can you pleeaasee show me that thing you found now? You promised."

The only reason the two had been playing chess in the first place was because Flandre had found something "really really amazing" and said she'd only show Koishi if she promised to play a game that Flandre might have a chance at winning.

And she wouldn't show Koishi the thing she'd found until she'd won at least one game.

Flandre had sworn that she had become the "ultimate chess master" and that she would "win every single game."

That was three hours ago.

"Mmm... okay." Flandre crawled over to her bed and pulled a box out from under her mattress. "C'mere!" she said, patting the ground beside her, "I found these stick things in the library and Patchy said I could have them but I don't know what they are. So I thought that maybe you'd know what they are because you know about nearly _everything._"

Koishi smiled and rested her head on Flandre's shoulder. "They're called Pocky. You eat them! But you can play a game with them too..." The satori took the box out of Flandre's hand, "We could play that game if you want."

"Is it a fun game? How do we play it? I wanna play! I wanna plaaayy!"

"Well um... we both bite on one end of the stick and eat it at the same time a-"

Flandre shushed her and looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Why would we both eat the same one?"

"That's the point of the game; we're supposed t-"

"I wanna play now!" The vampire grabbed the box out of Koishi's hand and pulled a stick of Pocky out before putting on end of it in her mouth. "Leht'sh pway!"

Koishi moved so that she was sitting in front of Flandre and bit the other end and proceeded to chew on it, with Flandre doing the same until their faces were just inches apart, their lips just about to touch...

Flandre suddenly pulled away smiling innocently as she took another stick out of the box. "Mmm, that was really tasty!"

"Flandre! We were supposed to..."

"Supposed to what?"

Koishi looked away and picked at one of her nails. "Y'know... kiss," she said in a very quiet voice.

"Oooh." Flandre smirked and narrowed her eyes. "Well if you wanted a kiss..." She pushed Koishi down on to her back, "... all you had to do was ask, ufufu!"

Flandre straddled Koishi's waist and leaned down before covering the other girl's face with quick, gentle kisses. "But if you really want to play again we can!"

The young satori giggled as she gently pushed Flandre off of herself, sat up and grabbed the box of Pocky again. "Just don't pull away this time, okay?"

The two both bit down on either end of the stick and once again started to chew on it until their noses were just barely touching. Koishi tilted her head slightly as their lips met and suddenly wrapped her arms around the vampires neck, kissing her. Flandre kissed back and tried to pull away, like she normally would. Whenever they kissed before it only lasted for a second or two, but this time for some reason, Koishi wouldn't pull away and instead made a noise of disapproval when Flandre tried to pull away and tightened her grip on her neck, keeping their lips locked together.

Flandre gave Koishi a rather confused look as she felt the other girl gently lick her bottom lip and lightly bite it. Koishi had never kissed her like that before but Flandre decided to just play along. This way of kissing was a lot more fun. Well, it was fun until Flandre decided to bite Koishi's lower lip, completely forgetting about her sharp fangs.

Koishi yelped in pain and quickly pulled away.

"Flan... you're not supposed to bite that hard..." she muttered as she quickly pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and dabbed at her now very bloody bottom lip.

"I'm so so _so _sorry! I didn't mean..." Flandre suddenly felt her jaw go slack as the very slight taste of blood filled her mouth when her tongue ran over her fangs. The sight and scent of the blood that was now streaming down Koishi's chin made her heart beat faster. It smelled so sweet and looked so... delicious; she just couldn't stop staring. She wanted nothing else but to taste more of it. It wouldn't hurt to just ask, would it?

"Flan? You okay? I'm not mad at you, if that's what you think." Koishi gave the vampire a sincere look of concern.

Flandre nodded, still staring at the lower half of the satori's face. "Y-yeah... it's just... you're bleeding a-and..."

"... _Oooh._"

A _very_ awkward silence.

"Sooo..." Flandre sidled closer to Koishi, who was still holding her now very blood-stained handkerchief up against her lip. "You wouldn't mind if I... you know... you don't have to but..."

"You want to...?" Koishi gestured towards her neck. "I dunno, Flan," she said flatly, looking worried.

The vampire snaked her arm around the other girl's waist. "It wouldn't hurt! Well, not _that _much, and I'd be really gentle! I-it's just because your blood smells so sweet an-"

"...F-fine."

"Really?!"

"Yeah..." Koishi said a small smile forming on her lips as she took her handkerchief away from her mouth, "If it makes you happy then I really don't mind!"

Flandre happily hugged her. "Thank you, Koishi! I love you _sooo _much!" She let out an awkward cough before adding, "Well, um, just l-lie down and undo the f-first few buttons of your shirt..."

Koishi lay back down on the floor and undid the first two buttons of her shirt. "This is really awkward, y'know? So awkward it's funny, heh..."

Flandre straddled her hips again. "Y-yeah," she agreed with a shaky laugh as she pulled the collar of Koishi's shirt down to reveal more of her neck's skin, "This'll only hurt for a second, I promise."

The vampire leaned down close to the other girl's neck. She tenderly licked the soft flesh before opening her mouth and digging her sharp fangs into Koishi's neck. Despite Flandre's best efforts to be as gentle as possible, Koishi still flinched and whimpered as her canines punctured her skin.

Flandre's eyes widened in delight as the blood entered her mouth. It had been years since she had actually fed from someone. Koishi's blood tasted absolutely _perfect_, the best she'd ever drank. She almost didn't want to pull away.

She was so entranced that she didn't even acknowledge just how embarrassing this position really was.

Koishi on the other hand couldn't contain the blush that had taken over her face. She couldn't understand how Flandre wasn't even a little bit embarrassed by this. Surprisingly though, it didn't hurt as much as she had thought it would, it just felt a bit strange.

After a few more seconds, Flandre extracted her fangs and pulled away, but then leaned down again to lick at the two puncture wounds she'd left behind.

"I'm just... trying... to the stop.. the bleeding," she said in between licks.

Koishi was certain her face was now hot enough to toast bread on. "Flan, you r-really don't have to do that."

Flandre looked up at her with a large smirk on her face, still licking at her neck. "Is something wrong, Koishi? Your face is really red."

'_Oh, so she's doing this on purpose..._'

Koishi shifted uncomfortably. "Stop it."

"No."

"You're mean."

"You're meaner~"

"Hey, you're not even licking the wound now! Cut it out!"

"Nope!"

...

* * *

Koishi happily skipped down the somewhat dark hallways of Chireiden, humming to herself quietly. She wasn't exactly sure of what time it was, but she knew it was _very _lat_e_.

She stopped suddenly at the sight of a tiny bit of light coming from underneath one of the doors.

'_Who'd be awake this late?_'

Koishi knocked on the door cautiously before slowly opening it. A huge grin stretched across her face at the sight that greeted her; her older sister fast asleep at the kitchen table.

"Sis?" she whispered as she made her way across the kitchen to the table her sister had fallen asleep on, her head resting on her arms. "Sis, wake up!"

"Hmm?" Satori sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Koishi?! Where were you? Why are you home so late? You said you'd be home at nine! I wa-"

"Jeez, sis, relax! You worry _way_ too much." Koishi gave her a quick but sweet hug. "But sorry for coming back late. I guess I just lost track of time," she said sheepishly, before giggling and asking, "Hey, why are _you _up so late?"

"...I-I was waiting for you... Just in case you wanted tea when you got back."

"I can make tea myself, silly."

"I know but... never mind..." Satori stood up and grabbed the kettle, "So would you like tea, Koishi?"

"Um... yes please!" Koishi pulled out a chair and sat down, "I still can't believe you fell asleep here, heh. You looked really cute when you were sleeping, y'know?"

Satori felt a light blush form on her cheeks. "Uh... h-here's your tea. Three spoons of sugar and a splash of milk. Just the way you like it..."

"Thanks a lot sis!"

"You're..." Satori's eyes widened and filled with worry as her gaze dropped to Koishi's neck that was now covered in small red bruises and bite marks. "Koishi, what happened to your neck?! Did you hurt yourself? Who did this to you?" she questioned nervously, inspecting her younger sister's neck intently.

Koishi giggled and gently pushed Satori away from her neck. "Please calm down sis. No one hurt me, silly. I let her do it!"

"Let _who_?"

"Flandre."

"_Oooh_..."

Satori felt her face heat up as she quickly adverted her gaze to the floor. "Well... I'll just be going to bed now. Please turn the lights out when you leave. G-goodnight Koishi."

"Um, see you tomorrow, Satori."

And with that, the older girl quickly walked out of the room, praying that her blush wasn't too noticeable. She knew Flandre and Koishi were close but she didn't think they'd ever end up doing something like _that_. And if they were doing thing like that, Satori just couldn't help but wonder what other things her little sister got up to when she went out...

(A/N:) Is K+ the right rating for this? I've never really used K+ as a rating before...


End file.
